Spion in der Nacht
by Lizella
Summary: Warum sind es Unschuldige die gefangen werden und Sünder die frei bleiben? Wer gibt den Verlorenen ein kleines bisschen Glück?
1. Viele Todesser & ein Mädchen

Disclaimer: Severus Snape gehört (noch) nicht mir. Viviane und Violet sind meine  
  
Erfindung.  
  
Warnung: Folgen einer versuchten Vergewaltigung  
  
Meine Geschichte findet kurz vor Schulbeginn von Harrys fünftem Schuljahr statt.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape schrak aus seinem Bett auf. Auch ohne nachzuschauen wusste er, dass es erst Mitternacht war. Ebenso wusste er, dass der pochende Schmerz in seinem linken Oberarm von dem Dunklen Mal herrührte. Der Dunkle Lord rief ihn. Und er war nicht für seine Geduld bekannt.  
  
  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister warf sich einen schwarzen Umhang über und rannte in den verbotenen Wald. Von dort aus disapparierte er zu dem neuesten Todesser- Treffpunkt, einer alten Ruine die schon lange unbewohnt war. Ein düsterer Ort, den die Muggel fürchteten. Sie erzählten sich dort spukten Geister, doch die Wahrheit, nämlich das Lord Voldemort dort mordete war wesentlich beängstigender.  
  
  
  
Obwohl diese Treffen für Snape schon Routine geworden waren, beunruhigten sie ihn doch immer wieder. Es wunderte ihn, dass Voldemort so spät nachts und völlig unangekündigt ohne scheinbaren Grund seine Todesser zu sich rief. Harry war sicher bei den Dursleys und in Hogwarts war es fast unheimlich friedlich. Warum also der Ruf des Dunklen Lords?  
  
  
  
Der Anblick der sich ihm bot war auf den ersten Blick nicht ungewöhnlich. Zwanzig Todesser standen in einem weiten Kreis versammelt, als Snape sich zu ihnen gesellte. In dem Moment erschien der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Es war erschreckend wie stark und mächtig er bereits wieder aussah. Er wirkte derartig gebieterisch, dass Snape anfing zu zweifeln, ob sogar ein Zauberer wie Dumbledore eine Chance hätte, ihn zu besiegen. Sein Körper hatte sich völlig regeneriert. Kalte, schwarze Augen blitzten hinter der schwarzen Kapuze hervor, die nur ein Gefühl symbolisierten, puren Hass. Voldemort blickte in die Mitte des Kreises.  
  
  
  
Auch Snape sah zum ersten Mal den Grund, warum der Dunkle Lord und die anwesenden Todesser so in Aufruhr waren. Es war ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war höchstens zehn Jahre alt und kauerte auf dem Boden. Man sah ihr an, dass die Todesser bereits den Cruciatus-Fluch an ihr angewendet hatten. Snape betrachtete sie eingehender. Das Mädchen besaß eine ausgeprägte Schönheit für jemanden der so jung war. Sie war eher klein und zierlich und trug ein dunkelblaues zerrissenes Kleid an dem Blut klebte. Ihr Blut und Snape zweifelte nicht, dass einige der Todesser bereits versucht hatten sich körperlich an ihrer Schönheit zu weiden. Doch wie er bemerkte, hatten (eben diese) einige Todesser auch Blut an sich kleben, doch nicht nur das des Mädchens. Ihr Haar war strohblond, schon beinahe weiß und fiel in langen Locken über ihre Schultern. Doch das markanteste an ihr, waren ihre Augen. Sie waren von einem kristallklaren Wasserblau und leuchteten mit einem inneren Glanz, als hätte jemand ein Licht in ihnen angeknipst. Als Snape in diese Augen sah, glaubte er sie könne in sein Innerster sehen. Es kam ihm vor als wüsste sie alles über ihn, wer er war, was er tat und warum er es tat. Gleichzeitig fühlte er wie sie alles sah, die Morde, die Toten, das Blut, die Schreie und das irre Lachen während er getötet hatte, das einzige Lachen das jemals über Severus Snapes Lippen gekommen war. Er fühlte sich schuldig und ein schlechtes Gewissen begann ihn zu plagen. Was passierte mit ihm? Warum konnte der Blick dieses Mädchens ihn derartig quälen. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber ihre Augen machten ihm Angst. Schnell drehte er sich von ihr weg, denn er konnte es nicht ertragen von ihrem Blick durchbohrt zu werden.  
  
  
  
„Nun", begann Voldemort mit erhobener Stimme „ihr habt ja alle schon den Grund für unser heutiges Treffen gesehen und euch an ihm erfreut". Aus den Reihen der Todesser kam ein perverses Gekicher. Snape wurde übel, er wollte nicht einmal wissen wer sich gerade an dem kleinen Mädchen gütlich getan hatte. Voldemort lächelte dämonisch. „Sie sollte nicht hier sein, sie ist gefährlich, wir müssen sie beseitigen. Es ist nicht ihre Welt und es schadet uns wenn sie bleibt. Sie muss zurück, dorthin woher sie kam und dazu werden wir sie töten." Die Todesser verstanden nicht worüber ihr Meister sprach, keiner von ihnen. Dieses Mädchen schien ein Geheimnis zu hüten, dass nur der Dunkle Lord verstand.  
  
Severus Snape beobachtete das Mädchen. Sie musste furchtbare Angst haben, dennoch zitterte sie nur unmerklich, ihr geschändeter Körper bebte ganz leicht, aber er merkte es. Sie musste unerträgliche Schmerzen haben. Dennoch stand sie aufrecht und stolz. Eine Art von Stolz die ihm noch nie untergekommen war. Stolz, eine Eigenschaft die er bewunderte, eine Eigenschaft die er selbst besaß. Doch dieses Mädchen war allein, inmitten von Mördern, die versucht hatten sie zu vergewaltigen, sie war schmutzig und ihr Kleid war zerrissen, aber ihr Stolz blieb.  
  
„Snape" die kalte Stimme durchschnitt seine Gedanken. „Wenn ich es recht bedenke hast du mir schon länger nicht mehr deine Treue bewiesen. Ich gebe dir die Chance mein ranghöchster Todesser zu werden. Sonst wirst du einen grausamen, qualvollen und einsamen Tod sterben. Ich bin sicher die Entscheidung wird dir nicht schwer fallen! Töte sie."  
  
„Töte sie", zwei Worte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und doch so viel mehr. Er traf den Blick des Mädchens. In ihm lag keine Bitte, kein Aufgeben, keine Angst. All das was er sich erwartet hatte – Furcht, Wut, Hass – es fehlte in ihrem Blick. Die Gefühle, die die anderen Todeskandidaten gezeigt hatten, waren einfach nicht vorhanden. Er sah nur eines, Trauer. Und in ihren kristallklaren wasserblauen Augen stand nur eine einzige Frage „Kannst du mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, so wie die Anderen oder bist du nicht so wie sie?". Und er wusste keine Antwort darauf.  
  
„Töte sie". Er riss sich von ihren Augen los und angelte mit seinen Händen seinen Zauberstab unter der schwarzen Robe hervor. „Töte sie" befahl der schwarze Lord und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. 


	2. Retten&Sterben vs Töten&Leben

Disclaimer: Severus Snape gehört (leider) nicht mir. Viviane und Violet sind meine  
  
Erfindung. Tja, die beiden müsst ihr noch kennen lernen.  
  
Anmerkung: Vielen Dank meine drei (peinlich, peinlich) Reviewer Maya, Ianis und  
  
JayCee. Hoffe der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte ist zu eurer  
  
Zufriedenheit. Ihr könnt ja ein paar andere Snape- Süchtler darauf  
  
aufmerksam machen (ggg)!  
  
  
  
  
  
„Nein, mein Lord", sagte Snape, noch bevor er genauer über seine Antwort nachdenken konnte. „Nein? Nein!", die Rage in Voldemorts Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Du wagst es dich mir zu wiedersetzen? Ich wusste es, du bis der Verräter in unseren Reihen. Du bist derjenige der Dumbledore geheime Informationen liefert. Du bist sein Spion." Es ist kaum vorstellbar mit wie viel Hass und Abscheu diese Sätze gesprochen wurden. Es gab nur eines das Voldemort mehr hasste als Muggel, mehr als Schlammblütler, mehr als alles andere – und das waren Verräter aus seinen eigenen Reihen. Die Foltermethoden, die er an den Anhängern Dumbledores anwandte waren entsetzlich, aber nichts im Vergleich zu denen, die übergelaufene Todesser erwarteten.  
  
  
  
Aber er würde standhaft bleiben. Er wusste, dass es richtig war dieses Mädchen zu retten. Es wäre ein Fehler sie Voldemort zu überlassen. Ein weiterer Fehler. Er hatte schon zu viele Fehler begangen, diesmal würde er nicht töten. Er würde tun was sein Gewissen ihn sagte, auch wenn es ihn umbrachte.  
  
  
  
„Crucio", diese Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er erwartete den peinigenden Schmerz, aber dieser bleib aus. Plötzlich dämmerte ihm, dass dieser Fluch nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Als er zu dem Mädchen hinüberblickte sah er wem der Fluch gegolten hatte. Der Blick des dunklen Lords war starr auf das, jetzt zitternd vor Schmerzen, am Boden kauernde Kind gerichtet. Eine blutende Wunde klaffte an ihrer Schläfe, dort wo der Fluch sie getroffen hatte. Nachdem Voldemort sie wieder losließ, versuchte sie sofort wieder aufzustehen. Es fiel ihr schwer und kostete eine Menge Kraft, aber schließlich gelang ihr dieses Kunststück. Snape war, um es milde zu sagen, beeindruckt. Er hatte noch nie solche Wiederstandsfähigkeit bei einem so jungen Menschen gesehen. Und in dem Moment wusste er, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass jemand ihr wieder weh tat.  
  
  
  
„Reichlicht zäh, unsere Kleine, findest du nicht Severus?" fragte er mit schiefem Grinsen. Aber vielleicht quälen wir sie noch ein bisschen länger. „Das macht mehr Spass als sie gleich zu töten", meinte einer der Todesser, aber Snape wusste dass es Lucius Malfoy war. „Das stimmt", gab Voldemort zu, „ aber es ist auch unterhaltsamer als unseren Freund hier zu schnell zu erlösen. Und es soll euch als Beispiel dienen, was euch erwartet, wenn ihr zu diesem Muggelfreund Dumbledore geht."  
  
  
  
Das nächste geschah in Sekundenschnelle und doch kam es einem wie Stunden vor. Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf das kleine Mädchen. Doch Snape reagierte diesmal schneller. Er warf sich vor das für den Fluch bestimmte Opfer. Leider gelang es ihm nicht, seinen Zauberstab schnell genug aus seinem Umhang herauszufischen. Der Cruciatus-Fluch traf ihn mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Er tauchte in eine Welt von Schmerz, als Voldemort seinen magischen Griff auf ihn nicht mehr losließ. Er hörte das grauenhafte Lachen wie durch eine Nebelwand. Zwar war es die Absicht des dunklen Lords gewesen das Mädchen zu treffen, aber jetzt wo es Snape war, würde er nicht mehr loslassen, bis der Verräter sich nicht mehr regte.  
  
  
  
Auch Malfoy, der auf Snapes Position im Kreis der Todesser schon immer scharf gewesen war, ließ es sich nicht nehmen die günstige Gelegenheit zu ergreifen. Snape war, wenn auch des öfteren als Spion verdächtigt, bei Voldemort sehr angesehen. Der dunkle Lord kannte die Intelligenz und Schläue des Zaubertränkemeisters und achtete sie. Es gab nicht viele Todesser wie Snape, die meisten waren einfältig und wurden nur von ihrer Machtgier getrieben. Das brachte Malfoy zur Weißglut. Auch er zog seinen Zauberstab und schrie „Crucio". Der zweite Schlag traf Severus Snape auf der Stirn. Blut begann von seiner Stirn herunter, über die Augen zu rinnen. Voldemort und Malfoy nahmen ihre Rache indem sie unaufhörlich ihre Zauberstäbe auf die dort kniende Gestalt gerichtet hatten.  
  
  
  
Snape wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er musst die Kleine, die noch immer hinter ihm lag, von hier wegbringen. Er drehte sich mühsam um und nahm das Mädchen in seine zitternden Arme. Sie war unglaublich leicht, fast zu leicht um ein menschliches Wesen zu sein, doch darüber konnte er sich im Moment keine Gedanken machen. Der Schmerz pochte unaufhörlich in seinem ganzen Körper. Das Blut rann von seiner Stirnwunde und hinderte ihn daran die Umgebung zu erkennen. Der Druck in seinem Magen war so gross, dass er sicher war sich bald übergeben zu müssen. Aber nicht um sein letztes Essen, sondern sein Blut zu entleeren. Er musste sie von hier fortbringen, das war sein einziger Gedanke. Es war der Gedanke der ihn daran hinderte einfach aufzugeben und sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben. Es war der Gedanke, der ihn am Leben hielt.  
  
  
  
Mit bebender Hand gelang es ihm endlich seinen Zauberstab aus der Todesser- Robe zu ziehen. In derselben Sekunde als er glaubte es wäre vorbei hauchte er ein einziges Wort „Disapparate". Er spürte wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. Er fühlte wie sich die Kleine in seinen Armen fest an ihn drückte, obwohl sie keine Angst zu haben schien. Ausser der Wunde an der Schläfe schien sie keinen ernsten Schaden genommen zu haben. Er hörte die erstaunten Ausrufe der wütenden Todesser. Er saht den Blick des dunklen Lords, den Hass darin, dass der Verräter verschwand, bevor er weiter Spielchen erdulden musste. Aber auch das Wissen, dass Snape diese Tortur nicht lebendig überstehen würde. Voldemort sah in Snape ein Kapitel, dass bereits beendet war. Endlich gab sich der Zaubertränkemeister seinem Schmerz hin. Dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz wie die Nacht. 


	3. Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit

Disclaimer: Abgesehen von der Kleinen gehört niemand meiner Imagination an.

Anmerkung: Schon mehr Reviewer. Und hartnäckige, wie ich sehen kann. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie lange ich schon nicht mehr geschrieben habe. Viel zu lange. Dieses Kapitel ist für maya. Wenn sie mich nicht so lange gequälte hätte (natürlich im positiven Sinne) hätte ich wohl kein so schlechtes Gewissen wenn ich nicht weiterschreiben würde. Also dankt ihr!

Ihr war furchtbar kalt. Sie zitterte und hatte panische Angst davor ihre Augen zu öffnen. Es war so ruhig. Doch sie wusste dass sie irgendwann wieder in die Realität blicken musste. Besser früher als später. Zuerst sah sie...nichts, denn es war stockdunkel. Sie schien in einer Art Wald zu sein. Voldemort und die Todesser, sie schauderte, waren verschwunden. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Einer war noch da. Neben ihr lag die reglose Gestalt eines der Todesser. Aber nicht irgendeiner. Ihr Retter. Sein schlanker Körper lag in einem ungewöhnlichen Winkel auf der kalten Erde. Der schwarze Umhang war zerfetzt und blutbesudelt. Eine bleiche Hand krampfte sich um die abgenommene Todessermaske. Sein unter einem Vorhand schwarzen, fettigen Haares verborgenes Gesicht war von Schmerzen entstellt. „Sir?"Er reagierte nicht. Sie klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter, woraufhin er sich enger zusammenrollte, aber nicht die Augen öffnete. Wenigstens war er nicht tot. Aber was sollte sie nun tun? Sie musste ihn in Sicherheit bringen, er brauchte dringend medizinische Hilfe.

In der Ferne sah sie die Lichter eines Fensters. Dorthin musste sie gehen. Doch alleine wollte sie ihn nicht so wehrlos in dem Wald lassen. So vorsichtig wie möglich packte sie ihn an beiden Armen und zog ihn wie einen Sack hinter sich her. Sie wünschte es gäbe einen besseren Weg ihn zu transportieren, doch sie war nur ein kleines Mädchen und er ein ausgewachsener Mann. Dennoch fiel er auf wie ungewöhnlich leicht er war.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern bis sie näher an das Licht heran kam. Es stellte sich als eine kleine Hütte am Rande des Waldes heraus. Sie setzte den reglosen Körper sanft ab und klopfte an die Tür.

Hagrid zuckte zusammen. Wer wollte so spät in der nacht noch etwas von ihm? Ein wirklich ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Vor allem, was sollte er mit seiner neuesten Errungenschaft, einem Baby Chinesischen Feuerball, anstellen. Schnell verbarrikadierte er den kleinen Drachen im morschen Kasten. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Türe.

Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, nichts konnte ihn auf den Anblick des zerschundenen Mädchens, dass mit flehendem Blick vor seiner Türe stand vorbereiten. Und noch weniger auf den reglosen Körper des Zaubertränkemeisters, der blutbedeckt daneben lag. „Komm" sagte er zu der Kleinen. Es galt rasch zu handeln. Er hob die Gestalt Severus Snapes hoch und rannte so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss. Das Mädchen folgte ihm so gut sie konnte.

Hagrid wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte. Ihr Spion war entdeckt worden. Und möglicherweise würde ihm dieser Fakt sein Leben kosten.


	4. Aus dem Leben der Hogwarts Bewohner

Die Autorin: Okay, okay, ich gebe auf. Im positiven Sinne. Eine Phase in den letzten Wochen. Ich muss bei allen meinen Geschichten weiterschreiben und habe fast das Pflichtgefühl, sie auch zu beenden, nicht so einfach. Ewig her seit ich zuletzt geupdatet habe. Aber ihr seid so schön hartnäckig – ich sags ja immer wieder - die deutschsprachigen Fans sind die nettesten. Und trotzdem ist es die einzige deutsche fanfiction, die ich schreibe. Ich glaube ja fast, dass ich der deutschen Sprache nicht mehr mächtig bin. Eher schlecht wenn man in Österreich wohnt. Also die Story geht weiter. Glaube (oder hoffe) dass mein Schreibstil sich inzwischen verbessert hat. Und ja, die Geschichte hieß auch mal anders, aber der frühere Titel „Der Stern des Lebens" hat eindeutig nicht gepasst.

„Ach du meine Güte, er ist entdeckt worden?" Poppy Pomfrey eilte sofort geschäftig zu Hagrid, der den beinahe reglosen Körper von Severus Snape vorsichtig auf eines der Krankenbetten legte. „Und jetzt geh zu Dumbledore, ich muss mich um Severus kümmern." versuchte sie Hagrid zu verscheuchen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Mädchen dass noch kleiner und verlorener hinter Hagrids riesenhafter Gestalt aussah. „Wer ist denn das Mädchen?" fragte sie skeptisch.

Poppy betrachtete sie kurz und befand dass sie sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand. „Nimm sie mit zu Dumbledore." meinte sie dann schroff, bevor sie begann den reglosen Zaubertränkemeister zu behandeln und die Welt um sich herum vergaß.

Den ganzen Weg bis zum Büro des Schulleiters, drehte das Mädchen sich immer wieder um. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen" meinte Hagrid freundlich und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, was sie beinahe in die Knie zwang und schmerzte. „Entschuldige" meinte der Halbriese hastig. „Hab nicht nachgedacht. Auf jeden Fall ist Poppy eine der fähigsten Heilerinnen die es gibt."

Das ungleiche Paar gelangte zu einem steinernen Wasserspeier. „Lakritze" sagte Hagrid und das Mädchen sah ihn verwundert an, als das Hindernis plötzlich zur Seite sprang und eine Wendeltreppe freigab. Hagrid klopfte an die Türe und ein freundliches, sanftes „Herein" war zu hören.

Dort in einem Stuhl saß ein alter Mann mit silbernem Bart und Haaren, der sie interessiert aus hellblau funkelnden Augen musterte. „Professor Dumbledore, Sir" brach der Halbriese hervor „Professor Snape ist..."

„Ich weiß" sagte der alte Mann leise und sah dabei sehr müde aus. „Danke, Hagrid. Du kannst jetzt gehen." Und Hagrid schlurfte hinaus.

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Leiter dieser Schule." Er wies auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und sie setzte sich vorsichtig. Dann hielt er ihr plötzlich ein gelbes Päckchen vor die Nase. „Zitronenbrausebonbon?"

„Nein, danke." sagte sie leise und war sehr verwirrt über das Angebot.

„Wie heißt du denn, mein Kind?" er hatte etwas ungemein großväterliches an sich, eine Art von innerer Wärme und Vertrauen. Aber sie sah auch die Macht die in seinen hellblauen Augen schlummerte.

„Violet" kam die schüchterne Antwort. „Und dein Nachname?" Sie starrte ihn an und stammelte „Den weiß ich nicht mehr." „Schon in Ordnung" meint er lächelnd.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Violet, wenn ich mir deine Erinnerungen an das was bei dem Todessertreffen geschehen ist ansehe? Ich verspreche auch, nur die zu entnehmen, die im Zusammenhang mit Professor Snape stehen!" er lächelte noch immer aber sie wich zurück.

„Nein!" Und es war eine ungewöhnlich heftige Reaktion für sie als sie mit dem Stuhl zurückrutschte und ihn beinahe furchterfüllt ansah.

Der Schulleiter sah ihr starr in die Augen, sie hatte das Gefühl als könne er durch sie hindurch sehen und wand schnell den Kopf ab.

„Hast du Verwandte oder Freunde, die wir kontaktieren sollen?" fragte er wieder völlig sanft. Violet schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun dann ist es wohl das Beste wenn du vorerst bei uns bleibst. Minerva wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen." Das Gespräch schien somit beendet zu sein.

„Ich will nicht dass Professor Snape stirbt." sagte sie plötzlich ganz unvermittelt als sie aufstand.

„Das will ich auch nicht" meinte leise der Schuldirektor und glaubte ehrliche Trauer darin zu hören.

Minerva stellte sich als eine strenge Frau mit fest zusammengebundenem schwarzem Haar und einer steinernen Miene heraus. Sie war schweigsamer als Hagrid und versuchte nicht unnötigen Small-Talk zu betreiben.

„Wann kann ich Professor Snape sehen?" fragte Violet. „Sobald es ihm besser geht." war die bestimmte Antwort.

„Mögen Sie Ihn?" fragte das Mädchen während sie die harschen Linien im Gesicht der nebenhergehenden Frau beobachtete. „Natürlich." antwortete diese. „Es mag nicht so scheinen, aber die meisten der Lehrer mögen Severus."

Doch in irgendeiner Weise schien ihr das Thema unangenehm zu sein und sie wechselte es. „Du weißt vielleicht dass morgen die Schule wieder beginnt und da du im beinahe richtigen Alter wärest, könntest du als Erstklässlerin beginnen."

Der Gedanke in eine richtige Zauberschule zu gehen, war ihr völlig neu. Und doch hatte sie sich dies schon so lange gewünscht. „Das wäre schön" meinte sie leise und fühlte ein schwaches Glücksgefühl in ihr hochsteigen.

„Nun, dann solltest du wissen dass ein sprechender Hut dich in eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts einteilen wird – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin." Sie schien einen Moment zu zögern.

„Ich werde dir nichts über die Vor- oder Nachteile jedes der Häuser sagen, denn sie sind alle gleich viel wert. Professor Snape ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und ich bin die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

Inzwischen waren sie bei einem Zimmer angekommen, dass ihr bestimmt schien. „Nur für heute Nacht, denn ab morgen wirst du mit deinen Hauskameradinnen in einem Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen. Ich würde noch gerne deine Wunden behandeln, auch wenn Poppy darin wesentlich geschickter ist, aber momentan ist sie wohl mit Severus schon beschäftigt genug."

Violet war unsicher. Sie mochte diese Frau, aber da war noch immer diese Angst, dass man ihr weh tat wenn man sie berührte. Minerva untersuchte sie vorsichtig und stellte verblüfft keine ernsthaften Schäden fest.

„Sie haben mich nicht auf diese Art verletzt." flüsterte Violet.

Sie sah wie Wut kurz in den Augen der älteren Frau aufblitzte und erwartete das Mitleid, dass danach unweigerlich folgen würde. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung blieb es aus und an seiner Stelle fand sie etwas, dass sie nicht erwartet hatte.

„Ich verstehe." sagte McGonagall schroff und zog unbewusst ihre ohnehin schon hochaufgeschlossene Robe enger um sich.

„Du kannst jederzeit mit mir darüber sprechen" man sah den gekräuselten dünnen Lippen förmlich an, wie schwer sie diesen Satz über sich gebracht hatten.

„Danke" und Violet meinte es auch. Sie sah wie ihr Gegenüber dabei war in Erinnerungen abzugleiten, in kalte, tiefe und unerfreuliche Gewässer der eigenen Vergangenheit.

„Er hat bekommen was er verdiente, die Pforte zum Himmel wurde ihm verweigerte" sagte sie plötzlich. Und Minerva sah das Mädchen an und drehte sich hastig um und floh vor ihrem wissenden Blick.

Violet musste ihn sehen. Natürlich sollte sie in ihrem Zimmer bleiben und versuchen zu schlafen, aber sie musste doch wissen wie es ihm ging.

Wie von einem unsichtbaren Faden geleitet glitt sie durch die endlosen Gänge, bis sie zum Krankenflügel kam und durch die Tür schlüpfte. Aus dem Nachbarzimmer hörte sie die Schnarchgeräusche der Krankenschwester.

Er lag so still da und in dem fahlen Mondlicht,dass auf sein Gesicht fiel, wirkte er noch viel blasser. Sein langer, hagerer Körper war völlig in Bandagen verpackt und die Decke war mütterlich um ihn herumgewickelt worden. Nur die langen, dünnen Fingerspitzen lugten auf der Seite hervor und zitterten leicht. Seine schwarzen fettigen Haare lagen quer über dem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet. Seine dünnen Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und sie hörte das leise Knirschen seiner Zähne. Für nichts war sie dankbarer als für das regelmäßige Geräusch seines Atmens.

„Danke, mein Retter." flüsterte sie lautlos der traurigen, verlassenen Gestalt zu.

Violet fiel plötzlich der Mangel des Schnarchens auf und hörte wie sich jemand im Nebenzimmer aus dem Bett erhob. Schnell schlich sie aus dem Krankenzimmer und lief den Korridor zurück zu dem ihrigen.

„Ach, Severus. Was machst du nur für dumme Sachen?" sagte Poppy Pomfrey als sie ihren Patienten beobachtete.


	5. Ein neues Dasein

Autorinnennotiz: Danke für die Kommentare! Wenn du eine Antwort auf deine Frage haben willst, Meta, musst du noch mal Kapitel 1 lesen, da findest du eine. Okay, ich gebe zu meine Updates sind sehr unregelmäßig. Tut mir wirklich leid, ihr müsst Geduld mit mir haben. So, ich erfülle jetzt eine Freundschaftspflicht und widme der Tamara dieses Kapitel. Und weil ich ja so ein netter Mensch bin, kommt sogar ihr Geliebter darin vor. Also genieße, so wenig er auch nur präsent ist. Lizella ab, Violet her!

Der erste Schultag. Schon als Violet aufwachte schien eine Art nervöser Anspannung in der Luft zu liegen. Das ganze Schloss schien vor der Ankunft der Schülermassen zu erbeben.

Es klopfte. „Herein" sagte ich, meine Stimme noch ganz müde und gähnte. McGonagall trat ein und sie sah absolut genauso aus wie gestern, wieder ganz die gestrenge, kontrollierte stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Aber ich merkte wie sie meinen Blick mied.

„Du solltest dich anziehen und dann in die Große Halle kommen. Es wäre besser, wenn du dich bei der Ankunft unter die anderen Erstklässler mischen würdest. Oder willst du unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen?" Ich nickte stumm und stand auf.

Sie drehte sich steif um und wollte gerade wieder den Raum verlassen. Natürlich hatte ich bemerkt um wie viel distanzierter sie sich heute verhielt im Gegensatz zu gestern.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu sehr in Ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen bin" meine Stimme war noch leiser als sonst. McGonagall bleib auf dem Absatz stehen und nickte kurz mit dem Kopf, bevor sie verschwand.

Als ich sie das nächste Mal wieder sah, war ihre Maske des Perfektionismus komplett wiederhergestellt. Ich stand in einer Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern meines Alters, die alle gebannt auf McGonagall starrten die uns Willkommen hieß, sich vorstellte und die Häuser erklärte. All dies tat sie mit einer seltsam unbeteiligten Stimme, als wäre es nur eine Formation von aneinander gereihten bedeutungslosen Worten, die sie seit vielen Jahren auswendig wusste.

Ich gehörte nicht her. Nicht zwischen diese vielen neugierigen, aufgeregten Gesichter, die ihr voller Erwartung, leise tratschend in die Große Halle folgten. Und doch wollte ich nichts mehr als ein Teil von ihnen zu sein, nur ein Puzzlestück des großen Ganzen. Aber ich war niemand, ich gehörte nicht hierher.

„Violet Vince" und als niemand reagierte, merkte ich, dass das nun mein Name war.

Ein paar meiner Klassenkollegen begannen zu lächeln. „Die weiß nicht einmal ihren Namen" flüsterte ein kleiner, untersetzter Junge. „Aber hübsch ist sie" kicherte sein Freund.

Der Rand des sprechenden Hutes sank über meine Stirn und die Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte „Was machst du hier? Warum bist du zurückgekommen? Du gehörst doch nicht hierher!" Keine Tränen würden aus meinen Augen rinnen. „Ich weiß" dachte ich „ich werde auch nicht lange bleiben. Aber ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Bitte verrate mich nicht. Stecke mich einfach in ein Haus."

Ich konnte fast wetten, dass der Hut verschmitzt grinste. „Okay, Kleine, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Aber" und die Stimme in meinem Kopf wurde wieder ernster. „du hast nicht sehr lange Zeit, du musst dich beeilen." Ich nickte, ich wusste es ja.

„Also in welches Haus mit dir? Nun, bestimmt nicht Hufflepuff. Du bist klug, aber du bewahrst auch dein großes Geheimnis. Doch dein Mut ist stärker als der Tod, deshalb sage ich..."

„GRYFFINDOR" mehr stolperte als ging ich auf den klatschenden Tisch zu.

„Willkommen in Gryffindor" ein älterer Junge mit schwarzem strubbeligem Haar, Brille und einer blitzförmigen Narbe schüttelte mir die Hand. „Danke" antwortete ich. Das Mädchen mit dem buschigen braunen Haar, dass neben ihm saß, nickte mir über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg zu. „Das Schuljahr hat doch noch gar nicht angefangen, Hermine" beschwerte sich der rothaarige Junge der neben mir saß. „Ich bin Ron Weasley" wandte er sich enthusiastisch an mich.

Dann bemerkte er meinen Blick der an dem leeren Stuhl des Lehrertisches hing und grinste. „Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ja endlich eine Erscheinung gehabt und Snape gefeuert" meinte er hoffnungsvoll. „Ron!" mahnte ihn das Mädchen, als sie ihr Buch zusammenklappte. „Meint ihr, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Und wenn schon!" konterte Ron.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Bevor wir uns den leiblichen Genüssen zuwenden, noch einige Worte: Der verbotene Wald macht, wie ihr wisst, seinem Namen noch immer alle Ehre. Weiters freue ich mich Professor Gustave Kern begrüßen zu können, die sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, dieses Jahr die Position des Lehrers zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu übernehmen.

Ich starre ihn an, das kurze braune Haar, den muskulösen Oberkörper und das aufgesetzte Lächeln. Und nicht nur ich, sondern auch sämtliche Schülerinnen. Doch sie sehen ihn nicht, wie ich ihn sehen kann, die hinterlistig blitzenden blauen Augen, die Arroganz und die skrupellose Verräterei.

Und ich weiß einen weitern Grund warum ich zurückgekommen bin. Um ihn zu entlarven, ihm seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Und dieses völlig ungewohnte Gefühl des Hasses steigt in mir hoch. Doch ich muss ihn zügeln. Nur wie verhindere ich, von ihm gesehen zu werden? Denn er kennt mich, so wie ich ihn kenne.

Der Applaus (vor allem der Schülerinnen) verstummt langsam. „Nicht schon wieder" seufzt Ron theatralisch zu Hermine, die auffällig lange geklatscht hatte und sich jetzt geschäftig wegdrehte.

„Die Meisten von euch werden sich wahrscheinlich fragen, warum Professor Snape heute nicht bei uns sein kann. Bedauernswerterweise hatte er am Ende der Ferien einen" für einen Moment stockte die beruhigende Stimme und die blauen Augen spiegelten Trauer wieder „Unfall. Doch er befindet sich bereits auf dem Wege der Besserung und wird schon sehr bald im Stande sein den Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen. Bis dahin ist Zaubertränke vom vorläufigen Unterrichtsplan gestrichen. Nun aber: langt zu!"

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können, ein welches Maß an Hass und Missgunst einem einzigen Lebewesen zugedacht sein konnte. Dass drei von vier Tischen nur mit Mühe die Freudenrufe unterdrücken konnten und grinsend zu tuscheln begannen, als sie fröhlich ihre Zähne in das plötzlich auftauchende Mahl schlugen.

Dass Ron „Von mir aus, kann er sich mit dem Erholen ruhig etwas länger Zeit lassen." und Hermine „Aber Zaubertränke ist doch ein Prüfungsfach, wie können sie es so einfach ausfallen lassen" sagten und ein pummeliger Junge, der sich als Neville Longbottom vorgestellt hatte, unendlich erleichtert aussah, konnte und wollte ich nicht verstehen.

Nur der Tisch, derer die „sicher alle einmal böse wurden", die „hinterlistig, arrogant und trickreich" waren und sich „einen Dreck um andere scherten" schienen nicht begeistert von der Nachricht, sondern beinahe betroffen. Natürlich nur einige unter ihnen.

Froh, als das Essen vorbei war, folgte ich im Trott Ron und Hermine, den beiden Vertrauensschülern, zu dem Portrait einer fetten Dame. „Das Passwort ist: Silberhaar" erklärte Hermine und das Bild schwang auf.

Bald darauf fand ich mich in einem gemütlichen Raum mit 6 Betten wieder, die zwangsläufig noch 5 andere Mädchen, nämlich Tina, Lorelei, Cindy, Lucy und Beatrice mit sich brachten.

Mir war es zu eng, ihre Gegenwart war mir unangenehm. Ich war nur wenige Menschen und ausschließlich Erwachsene um mich gewohnt. Tinas ausgestreckte Hand und ihr offenes Lächeln wies ich ab, auch wenn ich mich selbst fragte warum ich es tat. „Weil meine Zeit so knapp bemessen ist." redete ich mir ein. „Weil ich nur hier bin um zu helfen, um meinen Auftrag auszufüllen, nicht um Freundschaften aufzubauen."

Es klopfte und McGonagall trat ein. Die Mädchen hielten mit ihrem Auspacken inne um ihre Hauslehrerin anzustarren. „Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen in unserem Schloss" die fünf nickten eifrig. „Kommen sie bitte mit, Miss Vince." Der Blicke in meinem Rücken bewusst, folgte ich ihr.

„Professor Snape ist wieder bei Bewusstsein. Ich dachte sie möchten vielleicht kurz mit ihm sprechen. Aber nur 5 Minuten, sonst wirft Madame Pomfrey Sie hinaus."

Ein Lächeln erhellte mein Antlitz. „Ja, danke" konnte ich noch erwidern, bevor wir vor dem Krankenflügel standen.

„Severus" sagte McGonagall zu der jetzt aufrecht sitzenden schwarzen Gestalt im Krankenbett. „Minerva" entgegnete er leicht irritiert „wie lange gedenkt man mich noch in diesem lächerlichen Bett festzuhalten?" Sie lächelte leicht, ein winziges Hochziehen der Mundwinkel zu beiden Seiten. „So lange wie es nötig ist" gab sie die sehr vage Retourkutsche. Dann sah sie mich streng an und sagte „Fünf Minuten, Miss Vince" bevor sie verschwand.

Dann war es totenstill und ich stand vor dem weißen Krankenbett und wusste nicht was ich meinem Retter sagen sollte. Doch ich konnte nicht einfach fünf Minuten lang nur dastehen und froh sein, dass er überlebt hatte.

„Danke" hörte sich so nichtssagend, derartig leer und hohl an, wie es nun mal war. Auch wenn ich es genau so meinte. Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Wie gerne hätte ich „Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet" gesagt, doch dafür war es zu spät. „Sie waren sehr mutig, mir zu helfen, wo Sie doch wussten dass Sie sich damit entlarven würden."

Schon nachdem die Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatte, fühlten sie sich falsch an. Aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass egal was ich zu ihm sagen würde, es immer nur das Falsche wäre.

„Nein, Miss Vince" er spuckte meinen Namen aus „heißen Sie tatsächlich so?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf „Ich heiße Violet, nur Violet." „Es war schlicht und einfach unbedacht, ein Fehler, Miss Vince." Ignorierte er absichtlich meinen vorigen Satz.

Vielleicht hätte ich jetzt wütend werden sollen und ihm erklärt, dass ich meiner Meinung nach durchaus den Preis wert gewesen war. Aber er konnte mich nicht dazu bringen in zu hassen, genauso wenig wie er mich davon abbringen konnte, ihn zu mögen.

„Ich bin Ihnen dennoch dankbar, Professor Snape. Nur Sie wissen, warum Sie mir geholfen haben, dass es aus Mitleid mit einem kleinen, vergewaltigten Mädchen war, dessen Anblick Sie nicht ertragen konnten. Weil Sie ein unschuldiges Kind nicht einfach töten konnten. Weil Sie nicht so sind, wie die anderen Todesser. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mir das jetzt glauben, aber Sie sind gut, Professor."

Ich fragte mich, ob er mich jetzt anschreien würde. Stattdessen fluchte er nur leise „Verdammte Gryffindors" und ich musste gegen meinen Willen lächeln. „Das ist richtig." sagte ich bevor Madame Pomfrey mich hinausschickte.


	6. Kann man wirklich verändern?

Autorin macht eine Anmerkung: Die Frage ist nur welche! Nein, im Ernst, danke für die Kommentare. Hoffe ihr mögt auch das nächste Kapitel, ich fand es überraschenderweise an einigen Stellen sogar...dramatische Pause...lustig. Und das ist einmalig bei meinen Geschichten. Ach ich mag Violet, und sie gehört auch noch mir. Wenn dass nur auch bei Snape und McGonagall der Fall wäre...

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie meine Zeit verrann, wie die Körnchen meiner kleinen Sanduhr unaufhaltsam hinab rieselten und man sie nicht mehr umdrehen konnte.

Und ich merkte wie Panik in mir hochstieg. Es gab noch so viel zu tun, nicht für mich, doch für andere. Der Wille jenen, die ich begonnen hatte zu mögen, glücklich zu sehen war überwältigend.

„Miss Vince, hätten Sie kurz Zeit für einen kleinen Plausch?" Wenn der Direktor einer Schülerin diese Frage stellte, konnte sie nur rhetorisch sein.

„Möchten Sie mir vielleicht etwas sagen?" funkelten mir die blauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille zu.

„Er weiß es. Er weiß alles" durchfuhr es mich. Und dennoch wagte ich nicht, es ihm zu sagen.

„Wenn ich darf, Professor." Ich zögerte kurz. „Sie sollten ein genaues Auge auf Professor Kern haben." Nein, mehr konnte ich nicht wagen auszusprechen, ich hatte ihn doch beobachtet und er hatte sich an dieser Schule keines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht – bis jetzt. Aber ein versteckter Hyde-Part in mir wollte ihn leiden sehen und fand den Tod noch zu gut, zu endgültig für ihn. „Das werde ich" und irgendwas in diesen blauen Augen brachte mich dazu, ihm zu glauben.

„Wie geht es Professor Snape?" ein verschmitztes Lächeln strich über Dumbledores Gesicht. „Nun, das solltest du doch wissen!" Warum wunderte mich sein informiert-sein über meine Besuche nicht? „Er wird ab morgen wieder im Stande sein, zu unterrichten. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat Ihre Klasse doch morgen Vormittag Zaubertränke?" Ja, zumindest stand es plötzlich so auf meinem Stundenplan.

„Haben Sie noch ein Anliegen, Miss Vince?" fragte er nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Ähm, Sie sollten sich mit Professor McGonagall verabreden." Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich gesagt hatte. Nun, wenn ich schon dabei war ins kalte Wasser zu springen, warum nicht gleich untertauchen. „Und Sie sollten ehrlich sein, ich finde sie sollte wissen, dass sie es wert ist, geliebt zu werden." Was Zeitdruck einen für irres Zeug von sich geben lässt!

Aber sein konstantes Lächeln schien sich nur noch zu vertiefen. „Ich werde daran denken." Ich hätte schwören können, dass er mir zuzwinkerte.

„Aber wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er plötzlich ernsthaft. Die schwerste Frage von allen. „Ich versuche nur zu helfen" antwortete ich leise, es hörte sich beinahe wie eine Rechtfertigung an. Begleitet von einem traurigen Dumbledoreschen Lächeln verließ ich das Direktionsbüro.

Abends wandelte ich wieder einmal alleine durch die Gänge, als ich ein Klopfen an McGonagalls Tür vernahm, die sich kurz darauf öffnete. Da meine Neugier, ich redete mir stets ein es sei mein Wunsch Menschen in Not zu helfen, stärker war als mein Respekt vor dem Privatleben anderer, huschte ich in eine gute Beobachtungsnische.

„Oh, Severus. Tut mir leid, aber ich muss unser Schachspiel verschieben." Professor Snape war zu beschäftigt sie zweifelnd anzustarren um zu reagieren. „Minerva, was hast du mit deinem Gesicht angestellt?" fragte er scheinbar schockiert. Ich verbiss mir ein Lachen als McGonagall ganz leicht rosa anlief, bestimmt nur eine optische Täuschung, musste an dem düsteren Licht liegen.

„Es ist nur Muggelschminke." meinte sie beruhigend. „Dann stellt sich in Kombination mit dem dunkelgrünen Samtkleid nur noch die Frage, wer Sie eigentlich sind und was Sie mit Minerva McGonagall gemacht haben." antwortete Snape völlig ernst.

„Ein weiterer Beweis für die Existenz deines Humors? Was würden deine Schüler dazu sagen?" neckte McGonagall, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ich werde dafür zu sorgen wissen, dass kein Schüler es je erfährt." „Und wer hat heute Abend das Vergnügen?" fragte Snape in einem Ton, der betont desinteressiert zu klingen versuchte.

„Nur mit Albus" wollte sie die Antwort flüchtig abtun, aber Snapes Augenbraue ging skeptisch in die Höhe.

„Besser als dieser neue Lackaffe, der versucht Lockhart ernsthafte Konkurrenz zu machen."

„Severus!" jetzt hörte McGonagall wie die strikte Professorin an, die einen Schüler zurechtwies, der seinen Kameraden verpetzte. „Du bist doch nur erzürnt, weil du wieder einmal den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht bekommen hast."

„Vielen Dank für die Erinnerung daran, ich hatte es beinahe vergessen." Snapes Stimme war einige Grade frostiger geworden.

„Zu deiner Information" er trat etwas näher an McGonagall heran und senkte seine Stimme auf ein lautes Flüstern herab „ich traue ihm nicht. Er erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich bereits des öfteren bei gewissen Treffen gesehen habe."

McGonagall riss verständnisvoll die Augen auf. „Weiß Albus davon?"

„Natürlich" entgegnete Snape schroff. „Oder denkst du ich würde solche Informationen verschweigen?" er hörte sich an wie ein schmollender Junge.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht" erklärte McGonagall bestimmt, wie eine Mutter die ihrem Sohn hundertprozentig Glauben schenkte. „Und was sagt Albus dazu?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Unschuldig bis zum Beweiß der Schuld, Severus." zitierte er in einer auffallend guten Imitation.

„Ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten" meinte er plötzlich abrupt und drehte sich um. „Schach morgen um acht." Es klang mehr wie ein Befehl, als wie eine Verabredung. Sie nickte. „Bis morgen" und sie schloss ihre Türe.

„Und jetzt sollten Sie sich besser eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum Sie alleine des nächtens in den Gängen wandeln und Ihre Lehrer bespitzeln." hörte ich die eisige Stimme Professor Snapes hinter mir.

Aber er schaffte es nicht mir Angst zu machen. „Nein, Professor" meinte ich „es gibt keine Ausrede. Ich spaziere einfach gerne im Schloss, wenn es still ist. So wie Sie das auch tun."

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich ein Professor bin und Sie nur eine Schülerin, die dafür sämtlich Hauspunkte verlieren kann, nicht zu erwähnen ihren naiven, kleinen Kopf. Vielleicht ist es Ihnen ja entgangen, aber der Dunkle Lord scheint ein auffälliges Interesse an Ihnen zu haben, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, warum."

Ich versuchte nicht zu lächeln. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, Professor." Die Trauer ergriff mich wieder. „Es ist nicht von Bedeutung was mir zustößt, solange es noch nicht gleich ist. Aber Sie sollten vorsichtig sein."

Er sah beinahe geschockt aus, ich hatte etwas gesagt dass er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sein logisch kalkulierender Kopf nicht hatte kommen sehen. „Ich werde jetzt zurück in meinen Schlafraum gehen. Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Wo warst du schon wieder?" fragte Tina mich vorwurfsvoll, als ich in den Schlafsaal zurückkam.

„Nur spazieren, ich konnte nicht einschlafen." versuchte ich zu argumentieren.

„Du verschwindest immer" maulte sie „und du verbringst mehr Zeit mit den Lehrern, als mit uns. Man könnte meinen, dass Hexen deines Alters dir nicht gut genug wären."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt." gähnte ich „Gehen wir jetzt schlafen, morgen haben wir doch unsere erste Stunde Zaubertränke."

Harry und Ron hatten mir Snapes Stunden bereits in den düstersten Farben ausgemalt. Aber bis zu meiner ersten Zaubertrankstunde, hatte ich ihnen allenfalls eine blühende Fantasie zugeschrieben.

Wenn es noch an den Schmerzen lag, dann war er einmalige Klasse darin, sie mit bissigen Kommentaren und höchst erfolgreichen Einschüchterungsversuche auf Kosten der Schüler zu überdecken. Seine Bevorzugung des eigenen Hauses und seine Abneigung gegen das meinige war offensichtlich. Warum er dennoch jeden Mittwoch mit der Hauslehrerin der „verdammt von sich selbst eingenommen Gryffindors" Schach spielte, war mir ein Rätsel.

Gegen Ende der Stunde leerte ich einen Teil meines Trankes aus und wurde mit einem hämischen Grinsen zum Nachsitzen verurteilt. Ich musste schließlich mit ihm sprechen, meine Zeit lief davon.

Verwandlung war im Gegensatz zu Zaubertränke, eine wahre Freude, sehr zur Überraschung der meisten anderen. McGonagall blieb zwar stets fair, war aber dennoch für ihre strikte und ernste Art, die keinen Zwischenfall duldete, bekannt.

Doch heute zuckten ihre Mundwinkel des öfteren nach oben und es war auffällig wie viele Punkte sie verteilte, unabhängig von der Hauszughörigkeit.

„Sind das Reste von Muggelschminke?" fragte mich Cindy, die ein sehr gutes Auge für Detail, besonders für körperliche Feinheiten, hatte, denn ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Aber meine einzige Antwort ein schmales, wissendes Lächeln.


	7. Gegensätze der Nacht

„Du bist schon ein seltsames Mädchen" meinte Tina kopfschüttelnd zu mir „man könnte fast meinen du würdest dich auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape freuen."

Ich widersprach ihr nicht, sondern verabschiedete mich für den Abend und ging hinaus.

„Miss Vince" empfing mich die Stimme des Panthers, der sich lässig seine Pfote vor mir putzte, wohl wissend welche scharfen Krallen sie verbarg. "Sie haben es sogar beinahe geschafft pünktlich zu sein. Vielleicht sollte ich Gryffindor dafür gleich fünf Punkte abziehen?"

Bevor ich eintrat, hatte er eine Rolle Pergament gelesen, unter die er jetzt mit glimmernden Augen ein „D" setzte und sie ziemlich unsanft zur Seite legte.

„Es scheint mir schwierig eine entsprechende Strafarbeit für Sie zu finden, da Sie bis jetzt ein Geheimnis daraus machen, aus welchen Gründen Sie heute ihren Kessel umgeworfen haben. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich erleuchten?" meinte Professor Snape spitz und es verwunderte mich nicht, dass er mein Spiel durchschaut hatte. Immerhin war es eine Art Anerkennung meiner Intelligenz oder zumindest bewies es, dass er mich nicht für absolut tollpatschig und unfähig hielt.

„Ich musste mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor, privat meine ich." Seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich. „Ich will hoffen, dass es nichts mit den Umständen unserer Bekanntschaft zu tun hat?" er wirkte ein wenig verunsichert.

„Nicht direkt" meinte ich vage. „Ich muss Ihnen einige Fragen stellen." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Bitte" jetzt begann ich verzweifelt zu klingen und das schien ihm zu gefallen.

War es nicht schön, wenn andere einen um etwas bitten mussten? Wenn sie flehten?

„Alles was ich Sie jetzt frage oder Ihnen sage – Sie müssen es mir einfach glauben, es ist wahr und Sie müssen mir helfen. Ein unschuldiges Leben hängt davon ab."

Er nickte langsam „Ich höre, Violet." Ich musste lächeln, er hatte verstanden, denn er hatte meinen richtigen Vornamen anstatt meines falschen Nachnamens benutzt.

Ich zog ein Muggelfoto aus meiner Robentasche und zögerte kurz bevor ich es ihm gab, ich hatte es noch nie aus den Augen gelassen, noch niemandem zuvor gezeigt, es gehörte mir, mir ganz alleine und es war mein einziger, mein wertvollster Besitz. „Kennen Sie diese Frau, Professor? Haben Sie sie schon jemals zuvor gesehen? Bei den" ich schauderte „Treffen?"

Er betrachtete die junge Frau, mit dem langen blond-gelockten Haar und den blassblauen Augen auf dem Foto genau. Ich brauchte es nicht anzusehen, wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich sie vor mir.

„Nein" meinte Snape schließlich schroff „ich habe deine Mutter noch nie und unter keinen Umständen gesehen und ich kann mich auf mein Gedächtnis verlassen" Er sah aus als wünschte er sich manchmal, dass seine Erinnerungen nicht so klar und deutlich wären.

„Danke" ich versteckte das Bild wieder in meiner Robe. „Waren Sie schon einmal in Askaban, Professor?" Er wich zurück und seine Augen bekamen einen distanzierten Ausdruck.

„Dass geht Sie nun wirklich nichts an!" schnaubte er, aber ich wusste es schon.

„Sie ist dort" sagte ich leise „Meine Mutter ist in Askaban."

„Dann hat sie es auch verdient." wies er schroff ab.

„So wie Sie es auch verdient hätten dort zu sein?" ich tanzte über dem Abgrund. Ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung und ich würde fallen.

„Ja" Wie sehr musste man sich selbst hassen, um zu finden man hätte es verdient in Askaban zu sein? Der schlimmste von allen Orten. Die fleischgewordene Hölle.

„Aber sie ist unschuldig!" ich war lauter geworden. „Das Verbrechen, für das sie verurteilt wurde, hat ein Anderer begangen. Und sie wird verrückt wenn sie dort bleiben muss, sie hat das nicht verdient. Niemand hat solch ein Schicksal verdient."

Nur ein Bruchteil meiner Geschichte, aber schon mehr als ich bereit gewesen war, bisher preiszugeben. Wie fühlt es sich an, einen Teil seiner eigenen Seele preiszugeben? Ein verletztes Tier war ich nun, eine leichtere Beute wenn er mich verschlingen wollte. Ein Siegfried der seinem Hagen verraten hatte, dass das Eichenblatt auf die Schulter gefallen war.

Und doch fühlte ich mich erleichtert, ein wenig befreiter.

„Warum ich?" es war nicht die Frage die ich erwartet hatte.

So viele Gründe. „Sie haben mir geholfen, ohne Grund, unter Einsatz ihres Lebens. Sie opfern sich jeden Tag für andere, die doch nur auf ihr Grab spucken würden. Und Sie wissen es, tun es aber trotzdem. Ich mag Sie. Es ist leichter Ihnen zu vertrauen. Und Sie werden mir helfen, nicht wahr? Nicht aus der Güte Ihres Herzens heraus. Sondern weil Sie wissen, wie es ist zu leiden."

„Und warum genau sollte ich das? Was hätte ich davon?" Slytherin-Taktik der Gegenfrage. Meine Worte waren ihm unangenehm. So alt wie Salazar, wenn nicht älter.

„Wenn Sie meine Mutter retten, dann kann sie Ihnen auch helfen. Ein Kreislauf, einfache Kettenreaktion, Nehmen und Geben."

„Gryffindor-Sentimentalität" zischte er.

Dennoch fragte er „Wie heißt Ihre Mutter?"

„Vivianne Westerwood" wie fremd hörte sich dieser Name schon auf meiner Zunge an. „Sie ist in Trakt F, Zelle 319."

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Miss Westerwood." meinte er abweisend. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, er hatte mir zugehört, zum ersten Mal hatte mir ein Erwachsener wirklich zugehört. „Danke" wie oft hatte ich dieses Wort schon zu ihm gesagt. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann." „Verschwinden Sie" zischte er und ich ging.

Mir war kalt und ich lief so schnell und leise wie möglich zurück zu meinem Schlafsaal. „Nun, mein Mädchen, was machen wir denn so spät noch ganz alleine auf den Gängen? So etwas könnte doch gefährlich für dich werden." Plötzlich wird mir noch kälter, ich habe keine Angst mehr vor ihm, und doch... .

„Guten Abend, Professor Kern, ich hatte noch Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape und gehe jetzt zurück in meinen Schlafsaal."

Er betrachtete mich neugierig aus seinen blitzenden blauen Augen, die nichts von Dumbledores Wärme hatten. „Ganz alleine so spät noch Nachsitzen bei einem männlichen Kollegen, seltsam, man könnte meinen." Wie ich ihn hasste. Wie er so etwas sagen konnte. Er von allen Menschen.

„Nicht jeder Mann denkt in solchen Bahnen" und ich wusste, dass ich nicht noch direkter hätte sein können. „Seltsam" er kniff die Augen zusammen, „du erinnerst mich an jemanden, an die Tochter einer Freundin, du siehst ihr verblüffend ähnlich. Und frech war sie auch. Aber das ist natürlich nicht möglich." Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um sich selbst zu überzeugen.

„Warum ist das denn so unmöglich?" ich versuchte so naiv wie nur möglich zu klingen.

Ich würde nicht weinen, ich würde versuchen ihn nicht zu schlagen. Aber ich durfte ihn wenigstens in Frieden hassen.

Es war meine Geschichte, über die er so entfernt sprach, als würde sie ihn gar nichts angehen, als wäre sie nur etwas dass in einem Buch stand, unbedeutend und fern, als wäre er nicht ein Teil, nein, der Auslöser all dieses Unglückes gewesen. Und doch konnte er es nicht ganz verbergen, das leichte Zittern seiner Unterlippe, das unruhige Flackern seiner Augen als sie immer wieder über meinen Körper huschten.

„ Das hat dich nicht zu kümmern, mein Kind" sagte er schließlich und ich verabscheute nichts mehr als diese Phrase wenn sie von ihm kam. „Die Sache muss Ihnen sehr nahe gegangen sein." würgte ich hervor.

Er drehte den braungebrannten Kopf von mir weg, um mir nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „ Natürlich! Ich habe ihre Mutter geliebt und das Mädchen war wie eine Tochter für mich." Aber er konnte mich nicht ansehen, als er das sagte, er hätte mir nicht ins Angesicht lügen können.

„Lügner!" und diesmal schrie ich es laut. Manchmal tun wir absolut unkluge Dinge um etwas loszuwerden was wir die höhere und gerechtere Wahrheit nennen. Wir wissen um der Gefahr und begeben uns dennoch in sie. Das macht uns menschlich. Es macht uns außerdem leichter angreifbar.

Und er begriff. „Nein" stöhnte er auf „dass ist doch nicht möglich, du bist doch, ich weiß es doch, ich habe dich doch" seine Stimme hatte den arroganten Ton verloren, seine Haut die Bräune und sein Auftreten jeglichen Stil.

Ein irres Glitzern trat in seine nicht mehr schönen Gesichtszüge. Die Angst und die Wut verzerren und deformieren unsere aufgetragene Schönheit und zeigen uns die wahre Hässlichkeit dahinter.

„Violet Westerwood" flüsterte er „ich weiß nicht wie, aber" seine Hände verknoteten sich ineinander „ich darf dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Du würdest es erzählen, ich muss dich, noch einmal" und in seiner ganzen Rage zitterte er als er seine muskulösen Hände um meinen Hals schlang. Ich schloss die Augen, damit ich ihn nicht sehen musste. Ein seltsames Deja-vu.


	8. Hoffnungsschimmer

Anmerkung der Autorin: Ja, ich weiß, ich bin schon ein herzloses (wie Maya weiß) Gfrast! Aber keine Sorge, es geht noch weiter und ich weiß sogar wie. Und hiermit dürft ihr es auch (teilweise erfahren). Also lehnt euch entspannt zurück, aber vergesst nicht euch anzuschnallen. Weiter geht der Flug auf dem Besen!

Aber ich spürte keinen körperlichen Schmerz, nur diesen lodernden Hass der in meiner Seele brannte, wie das stärkste Feuer. Er würde mir bis in alle Ewigkeit die Luft abdrücken können, dennoch würde ich nicht mehr sterben. Aber er wusste es nicht.

Und meine Zeit verrann, immer schneller rieselten die Körner der Sanduhr hinab. Ich konnte nichts tun um sie zu stoppen, meine Sanduhr konnte man nicht mehr umdrehen. Nur meine Aufgabe hatte ich noch zu erfüllen.

Minerva McGonagall pov:

Es war ein wunderschöner Abend gewesen. Eigentlich hatte Albus mich zu einem Schachduell aufgefordert, aber als ich sein Quartier betrat, war der große Tisch mit einer großen Auswahl meiner Lieblingsspeisen gedeckt und die langen Kerzen spendeten ein romantisches Licht.

Ich war ganz erstaunt, als Albus mir die Hand küsste und mich galant aufforderte mich hinzusetzen und mir anschließend Bordeaux einschenkte. So lange kannte ich ihn schon und doch, dieser Abend hatte alles verändert und ich wusste dass es zum Positiven war.

Als ich glücklich und ein wenig betrunken auf dem Weg zu meinem Quartier war, hörte ich die tiefe Stimme Professor Kerns bedrohlich auf jemanden einreden. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass Severus sich schon wieder mit dem aktuellen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer auf Kriegsfuß begeben hatte. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Deshalb hielt ich es für ratsam, hinzueilen, bevor er etwas Unüberlegtes tat.

Doch als ich näher kam, sah ich, dass es ein junges Mädchen war, dass er am Hals gepackt hatte. „Professor Kern" sagte ich, doch hatte vorsichtigerweise schon meinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Abrupt drehte er sich zu mir und seine Augen nahmen einen panischen Ausdruck an. Er hatte Violet losgelassen und bebte wie ein Katze, die in einen Muggelscheinwerfer geblickt hatte (ich wusste wie das war).

Plötzlich versuchte er in die andere Richtung davonzulaufen. „Petrificus Totalus" brachte ihn jedoch schnell zum Stillstand. Als Zauberer schien er nicht besonders viel zu taugen.

„Was hat er dir angetan?" fragte ich leise das Mädchen, dass abgesehen von den roten Fingerabdrücken auf ihrem Hals, unbehelligt schien. „Mir geht es gut" sagte sie leise und betrachtete den reglosen Kern mit unendlichem Abscheu.

„Muss er dafür nach Askaban?" fragte sie mich und ihre Augen nahmen einen unangenehm hungrigen Ausdruck, für eine so junge Hexe an. „Nein" meinte ich, „er muss Schlimmeres getan haben, um nach Askaban zu müssen." „Einen Mord." fragte sie und ich schauderte. „Ja, bei einem Mord schon." und plötzlich lächelte sie, aber es war kein schönes Lächeln.

„Du solltest jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gehen" aber sie verneinte strikt. „Mir geht es wirklich gut. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass er bekommen wird, was er verdient." Da wurde mir bewusst wie wenig, ja dass ich gar nichts wusste über sie oder ihre Geschichte und dass es eine Schreckliche sein musste.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an Sie" meinte Violet höflich „ich bitte Sie darum morgen mit Professor Snape nach Askaban zu gehen und dort die Freilassung von Vivianne Westerwood im Gegenzug für die Gefangennahme von Kern zu beantragen. Professor Snape soll es Ihnen erklären, ich..." sie brach ab. „Die Zeit drängt, es muss morgen sein, bitte." Ganz leise sagte sie noch „Meine Mutter hat schon lange genug gelitten." Ich nickte.

Dann lächelte sie mir zu. „Albus und Sie sind füreinander geschaffen, es ist schön, dass Sie das endlich herausgefunden haben. Versuchen Sie glücklich zu sein! Sie haben es verdient. Danke für alles, was Sie für mich getan haben. Dafür dass sie mich verstehen. Danke!"

Es hörte sich nach Abschied an und ich verstand nicht warum mir Tränen in die Augen traten und ich zu Boden blicken musste. Als ich wieder hochsah, war Violet verschwunden.

Vivianne Westerwood pov:

"Frau Westerwood, Besuch für Sie." brüllte der Wächter. Doch ich wusste, dass er sich irrte, es gab keinen Besuch für mich, drei lange Jahre lang, hatte es keinen gegeben. Niemanden gab es, der mich in meiner höllischen Einsamkeit besucht hätte.

Und doch standen auf einmal zwei wildfremde Personen vor mir. Eine Frau mit strikt zusammengebundenem schwarzen Haarknoten und dunkelgrüner Robe, die trotz ihres ernsten Gesichtsausdruckes versuchte, mich aufmunternd anzulächeln. Und ein Mann ganz in schwarz, mit schulterlangem öligem Haar, der mich aus unheimlichen Tunneln von Augen, die aus seinem bleichen Gesicht hervorstachen, kritisch musterte.

Ich wusste was sie sahen: eine 30-jährige Frau, die dennoch bestimmt 10 Jahre älter aussah, deren langes blondgelocktes Haar ihr staubig und ungekämmt ins blasse Gesicht hing und deren blaue Augen leer und tot aus ihren Höhlen stierten. Mit einer Figur, die einmal bewundernswert gewesen war, als die Rippen noch nicht hinter der blanken Haut hervorschimmerten. Eine Frau die einmal schön gewesen sein musste, bevor sie an diesen Ort gefesselt wurde.

„Sie sind Frau Westerwood?" fragte der Mann schroff und etwas an seinem eiskalten Ton erschreckte mich. Langsam nickte ich. „Und Sie?" fragte ich leise und meine Stimme hörte sich rau und kratzig an, sie hatte ihren früheren melodischen Klang verloren.

„Professor Severus Snape" und es hörte sich wie eine Drohung an „und das ist die stellvertretende Direktorin McGonagall." Aber ich sah, wie die Frau mit ihrem Mund „Minerva" formte und lächelte. „Wir sind von der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Natürlich war mir die Schule ein Begriff, auch wenn ich selbst in Beauxbatons gewesen war. Trauer ergriff mich, denn meine Tochter Violet wäre in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen. Meine arme, kleine, unschuldige Violet!

„Aber warum kommen Sie zu mir?" wandte ich mich an die Frau, die wesentlich zugänglicher zu sein schien.

Ein Schimmer von Hoffnung war in mir hochgeflackert, den ich seit drei Jahren nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte. Waren sie hier um mich zu befreien? Hatten sie den Schuldigen endlich gefasst? Oder war dies nur eine weitere Enttäuschung, nur ein Test, würden sie wieder gehen und mich hier verrotten lassen, wenn ihnen meine Antworten nicht gefielen.

Doch es war der Mann, Professor Snape, der, in was wohl sein gewöhnlicher unfreundlicher Ton zu sein schien, antwortete „Ihre Tochter Violet bat uns Sie zu befreien, da sie unschuldig seien und Kern die Tat begangen habe, für die Sie nach Askaban mussten."

„Das ist nicht möglich" flüsterte ich und starrte ihn an. „Warum nicht?" zischte Professor Snape.

„Weil ich wegen des Mordes an meiner Tochter Violet nach Askaban gebracht wurde."


End file.
